User talk:Kahless
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Please make use of the page Talk:Cardassian system to express your concerns with its content. Thank you. --Alan del Beccio 06:10, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC) While your attempts to contribute are appreciated, I'm sure, please refrain from using material that is considered non-canon. Anything that has not been referenced to on-screen -- in the episodes or the films -- is considered non-canon. Any posting of information not considered canon will be ultimately be deleted, and, in the case of Cardassian system, will be protected against editing if is continuously edited. Please read Memory Alpha:Content policy FAQ for further information. --Shran 06:20, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC) While I would be willing to hear you out, I am not the one you should be discussing this issue with as I am not an admin and, as such, I do not make the rules. Good luck, though. --Shran 06:40, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC) The admins are not ignoring you. Check the bottom of Talk:Cardassian system. --Shran 07:14, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Nevermind, I see you see it, therefore I see that this message was unneeded. You see? --Shran 07:16, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC) Legal, I believe so. But I've never seen a real good reason for having it. It's on a number of Voyager pages, including , which was voted for Featured Article status, so the admins must not have a problem with it being there. - AJHalliwell 01:37, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) Hey, good job with the data tables for the episodes. Just to let you know, though, I think you should try to keep the ampersands (the "&" characters) and the word "and" in the writing credits, because I believe they want them written the way they appeared on screen. --Shran 04:33, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) Hm, Assignment: Earth, one of my favorite TOS episodes. I look forward to your major rewrites/contributions coming! And the pictures certainly add to the articles, great job! Just two small things; if the pictures could be a little bit smaller, and if you could cite them with formatting and everything, it would be appreciated. Like i did for: File:ServoActivates.jpg. Also note the use of , as used for all screencaps. Have fun with the ep, - AJHalliwell 01:18, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) (Re:TAS canon) While the writers and Gene Roddenberry did say that the Animated series was not canon, there have been several references to it in other series (and by the way, is an episode considered canon because it's mainly about Spock, and written by the man who created much of the background for Spock.) so Memory Alpha counts all TAS as canon. - AJHalliwell 22:41, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) :There have been a lot of references to locations from TAS in DS9 and ENT.